Falling Stars
by Hatesonskates
Summary: Rey is feeling the suffocacating grip of abandonment creep back into her life. Her two best friends both seem to be moving on in their lives in a way that doesn’t include her. One Friday night she decides to go on a chat site to try to make some friends, to just talk to someone, anyone. She never expected what came next.
1. Starkiller

Chapter One

Starkiller 

Rey stared in shock at her laptop screen. The cursor was blinking patiently back at her.

Anonymous239524: I'm a sissy who likes to be dominated.

She blushed fiercely and quickly clicked to end the chat. This was stupid. She didn't know why she was on a chat site anyway. Didn't that scream desperate and just give an open invite for trolls to torment her? So far she had gone through three chats.

The first person had said "Hi asl" to which she had replied "Hi" back, then went to Google what asl meant. Evidently, it stood for age/sex/location, but by the time she had switched tabs back over to the chat site, the person had messaged "what's wrong with you that can't answer a simple question?" and logged out of their chat. It was just as well, she didn't want to get into that right at the beginning.

The second chat had seemed promising for a minute. They were messaging back and forth about their interests, but then he asked her what she was wearing and what she looked like. Rey didn't want to go there with him, so she clicked for a new chat and got that lovely sentence right away from Anonymous239524 in return.

She sighed, contemplating her life decisions. Things had been different since her best friend Finn had gotten engaged to Rose. She was very happy for them and she truly liked Rose, but now they spent all of their time together and Rey was left out. Normally, she would have Poe, her other best friend, to make up for it but lately his job had been keeping him out of the country. He was a pilot for Resistance Airlines and while she was stuck in Coruscant he was galavanting off to exotic locations like the Jakku dessert and the snowy expanse of Hoth. Always meeting and charming the local women as he went.

She was honestly just lonely and bored. She felt the suffocating grip of abandonment slowly creeping in to her flat. Darkening the rooms and making the air feel dead. She had wrapped herself in a blanket, made a cup of tea, and settled at her laptop for some entertainment. She had surfed through various social media platforms, seeing what Poe was up to and scrolling past tons of tagged photos of Finn and Rose together.

On a whim she had searched for chat rooms for friends and clicked on the first one she saw. She let it generate a random user name, Anonymous599343 and hoped for the best. Obviously, that was in vain. It appeared no one was actually looking for friendship, just sexual banter and who knew what else. She figured she'd give it one more go before calling it a very early Friday night and crawling into bed to watch Netflix.

She clicked to start a new chat and waited to see what the internet gods had for her this time. Someone with the username Starkiller. This should be interesting. The first non-anonymous name so far. She waited to see how this conversation would start as she sipped on her tea.

Starkiller: ... What?

Starkiller: Don't you have anything to say?

Starkiller: What are you doing on here then?

Anonymous599343: I don't know. What are YOU doing on here?

Starkiller: Looking to kill some time.

Anonymous599343: And bullying people from the start of the conversation is the way you like to do that?

Starkiller: I find it to be the most entertaining option.

Rey huffed. She was right. Nothing but a bunch of perverts and trolls in chat rooms. Still, this was the farthest she had gotten with someone and she was curious how far it would go before it turned weird.

Anonymous599343: You sound like a brilliantly swell person.

Starkiller: That's usually not the adjective used to describe me.

Anonymous599343: I'm sure. I was being sarcastic.

Starkiller: I know. I was being facetious.

Anonymous599343: Are you always this unpleasant?

Starkiller: ...

Starkiller: Yes.

Starkiller: So tell me, why are you here?

Rey took a sip of tea. It was warm and traced a pleasant track down her insides as she swallowed. She decided to be honest.

Anonymous599343: I was bored and I felt... lonely.

Anonymous599343: But I didn't want to be bothered by a bunch of bloody perverts and sarcastic trolls like you!

Starkiller: ...

Starkiller: So are you saying you came on a chat site to make _friends_?

Rey huffed again and sat up straighter, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders. This guy, she assumed it was a guy for some reason, was getting on her nerves. Even through the impersonal font with no emojis, she could tell he was making fun of her.

Anonymous599343: So what if I was?

Starkiller: You are very naïve.

Starkiller: Why didn't you just go out to a bar to find people? You know, real people that you could see, in a setting where the laws of manners are better applied?

Anonymous599343: I don't know! I just didn't feel like going out!

Starkiller: Let me guess... you are a 40 something year old woman, recently divorced, with only her cats left to keep her company?

Rey guiltily glanced over at her cat Chewie who was lounging on the arm of the couch.

Anonymous599343: No. You're totally wrong.

Anonymous599343: And you're rude.

Starkiller: I thought we already established that I'm not a nice person?

Starkiller: So, how was I wrong?

Rey bit her lip. Despite her annoyance, she was actually enjoying the banter. She decided to continue to be honest, despite her brain telling her not to give away info to weird strangers on the internet.

Anonymous599343: Okay. I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you about myself, but you have to tell me about yourself in return. AND you have to PROMISE you will be telling the truth.

Starkiller: You really are naïve.

Starkiller: ...

Starkiller: You have a deal.

Anonymous599343: You'd better tell me the truth or I'm logging off this chat. I'll be able to tell if you aren't.

Starkiller: I very much doubt that.

Rey rolled her eyes and took another sip of tea. It was getting cold now. She glanced at the clock and was surprised by the amount of time that had passed. Here goes nothing.

Anonymous599343: I am 22. NOT divorced. Or married. I actually do have a cat though.

Starkiller: ... Are you a woman?

Anonymous599343: Yes.

Anonymous599343: Your turn.

Starkiller: I am 32. I am a man. I am not married or divorced. I don't like cats.

Starkiller: ...

Starkiller: So, do I pass your truth test?

Anonymous599343: What is your name?

Starkiller: You didn't tell me yours.

Anonymous599323: I asked you first.

Starkiller: ...

She watched the screen and downed the last of her tea. He had been floundering for over a minute now. It looked like he was typing and then erasing and then typing again.

Anonymous599323: Well?

Starkiller: Kylo.

Anonymous599323: I'm Rey.

She felt the sudden need to log off the chat right there. It felt stupid to just give her name out to someone she didn't know, couldn't see, didn't trust. But, for some reason, she sort of did trust him. She felt like he was telling the truth, even though she couldn't say how she knew.

Starkiller: So, did I pass your truth test?

Anonymous599323: ... Yes. I think so.

Starkiller: You are very naïve.

Anonymous599323: I believe you've said that already. Several times in fact. You need a new line.

Starkiller: You are adorably naïve.

Rey felt a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

Anonymous599323: Why don't you like cats?

Starkiller: They are sneaky bastards with sharp claws. I don't trust them.

Anonymous599323: That sounds like your perfect kind of company.

Starkiller: Touché.

Starkiller: What is your favorite color?

Anonymous599323: What?

Starkiller: Does that sentence actually confuse you?

Anonymous599323: Why do you want to know? We're not five.

Starkiller: I thought we were asking questions and telling the truth. And I want to know.

Anonymous599323: Fine. It's blue. What's yours?

Starkiller: Black.

Anonymous599323: I should have known.

Starkiller: What is your favorite food?

Anonymous599323: Any kind of pasta. And breadsticks.

Starkiller: So, carbs?

Anonymous599323: No judging! What's your favorite food?

Starkiller: Whether or not we could judge was not in the rules. I like spicy foods.

Anonymous599323: I don't think that's specific enough.

Starkiller: You just said pasta. That was very broad!

Anonymous599323: Fine! Butternut squash ravioli. And breadsticks.

Starkiller: Spicy Thai basil noodles.

Anonymous599323: Mmmm, that sounds delicious.

Rey's stomach growled. She contemplated running into the kitchen for a snack.

Starkiller: Have you ever had them before?

Anonymous599323: No, I don't think I've ever had Thai before.

Starkiller: Never??

Anonymous599323: No, never.

Starkiller: You have to remedy that.

Anonymous599323: Maybe I will. I'd have to see if there is a restaurant near me.

Starkiller: Where do you live?

Anonymous599323: Nice try.

Starkiller: What? I thought we were being honest.

Anonymous599323: We are, but I'm not going to just tell a strange man where I live. What if you are a murderer?

Starkiller: I'll tell you where I live if you tell me.

Anonymous599323: I don't care where you live!

Starkiller: ... What if I want to see you?

Anonymous599323: If you wanted to see a real person you should have gone to a bar, right?

Starkiller: ...

Anonymous599323: Are you a murderer? Remember, truth rules apply.

Starkiller: I have to go.

Rey blinked at this sudden turn. She really didn't want him to go. She was having fun and enjoying their conversation.

Starkiller: Do you want to chat tomorrow?

Anonymous599323: Yes.

Starkiller: Good night, Rey.

And he was gone.

—————————

Kylo ran his fingers through his dark hair and let out a long breath. He really didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. He also didn't want to end his conversation with Rey, the witty and innocent girl he had been talking to. So why had he? Probably because he was self destructive. Maybe even because he had been a little scared, not that he wanted to admit that, even to himself. But especially because her last question, even though it was asked in jest, was dredging up a part of his past that he couldn't let himself think about.

He rolled off the couch where he had been laying and tucked his phone into the pocket of his jeans. He went to the kitchen and poured himself another glass of scotch from the still open bottle on the counter. He replayed their conversation in his mind as he drank the whole glass, relishing the slight burn as the liquid went down.

He walked to the window and looked out across the city of Coruscant, the night sky had a strange orange glow because of all the lights from the skyscrapers and electric billboards. All the light pollution made it impossible to see the stars. He wondered where Rey was.

He had been on the chat site to kill time. That was true, but he was also looking for a fight to pick. He was bored and lonely, just as Rey said she had been. However, true to Kylo fashion he couldn't express that in a healthy way, could he? He had jumped from chat room to chat room being a troll for fun.

He gave a low chuckle and not for the first time tonight. Rey had been right. Only trolls and perverts to be found in chat rooms. It had been a while since he had found anything humorous. It had been a while since anyone had held his attention. He regretted ending their conversation so suddenly. What he really wanted to do was continue to ask her questions and learn more about this girl, who had somehow breathed life into him from across the internet.

He hoped that she really did want to talk tomorrow and that he hadn't blown it. Hopefully, she wouldn't forget him overnight. Kylo glanced out the window a final time, looking up at the moon and it's clean, bright whiteness.

"Goodnight, Rey." He said in a low whisper.


	2. VelvetChairs

Chapter Two

Velvet Chairs

Rey opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry with sleep, but it was also obscured by the fluffy brown cat that was nearly sleeping on her head.

"Move, Chewie! We've talked about this," she said as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. There was a lot of light streaming in through her blinds. She tapped the screen of her mobile. 10:02. Wow, she had really slept in.

"It appears I am very late in serving you breakfast," she told the cat. "I guess I forgive you for sleeping on my face." Rey shuffled to the kitchen in her fuzzy socks. She yawned as she poured a bowl of cat food for Chewie and a bowl of cereal for herself. Chewie purred gratefully as she ate her meal.

Rey's mind traveled back to the night before and her conversation with Kylo. She had been thinking about it as she fell asleep the night before. She was sure that he wasn't going to message her today. After all, he was just some random person from a chat room. He was right. That's not where you went to make friends.

Her mobile buzzed softly, breaking her line of thought. She glanced down to see a text from Poe. It was a picture of the sunrise from the sky. Soft and fluffy clouds scattered below, so thick that she couldn't see the Earth beneath them.

_**It's beautiful!** _She looked at the picture again and then sent him a second message. _**Don't text and fly!**_

It buzzed again. A winky face. She smiled and put her dirty bowl in the sink. Chewie was still working on her breakfast. Rey scratched Chewie's cheek as she walked past her. What to do today? She really didn't have any plans. Usually her Saturdays were spent with Finn or Poe or both of them. That wasn't an option this weekend.

Finn was taking Rose on a romantic weekend away to the mountains just outside of the city. And Poe was... off somewhere in the sky. Some place where the sun was just now rising over the horizon.

She plopped down onto the couch, turning on the tele and tucking her legs underneath her. She typed the chat room website into the browser on her mobile and paused, her finger hovering above the enter key. She took a breath and pressed it, resolving not to get her hopes up. No notifications. No history of the conversation from last night either. Evidently, once you logged off, it deleted whatever conversations took place.

She realized she didn't know how to search for a specific person to start a chat with. She only saw the option to start a new, random chat. She clicked around the website. It was even more difficult to navigate on her mobile than it had been on her laptop. It was 10:48. She didn't know why she was even trying to find him. She was sure he hadn't actually meant it when he asked if they could chat again.

She decided to go take a shower and stood up, tossing her mobile on the couch. She had gotten a coupon from her favorite bookstore for 20% off any purchase. There were a couple new novels she was interested in, so a weekend with no plans would be the perfect time to escape reality in a book. As she walked to the bathroom she glanced at her laptop, folded shut on her desk. Maybe she would give the chat room site a look on there when she got done to see if she could find Kylo that way.

—————————

Kylo had been up for hours. He rarely could go a whole night without being terrorized by nightmares. They woke him up and made it impossible to go back to sleep, even when he was still tired. That was one reason he was always in a bad mood. He had thought about Rey all morning. Running through hundreds of different questions he wanted to ask her.

He had even typed her name into Google, but without a last name, nothing came up. In fact, the website questioned if what he had meant to search for was "Ray". So, that was a dead end.

He had opened and closed the chat room website dozens of times already. He wanted to message her, but he also didn't want to wake her up. Without knowing where she lived, that was difficult. He had told her good night, but he'd logged off before she said anything in return. She might be on the other side of the world and just now going to sleep. She had spoken English though.

He sighed, frustrated with himself. He blew his chance to get to know her. He just knew it. He would be better off forgetting the whole thing so it could stop tormenting him. It would help if he actually had plans or something else to do to keep his mind off of it. His weekends were usually very dull. Typically consisting of grading papers, watching TV, and getting drunk.

It was 11:00 already. He forced himself to get out of bed and be productive. He dug through his bag that he had left by the front door and pulled out a stack of papers. He might as well get the grading over with. He sat at the kitchen island and tried to concentrate. The assignment was simple: write a one page summary of any astronomy article published in the last two months. He couldn't make it past the first paragraph though.

Finally, he gave in.

Starkiller: Good morning. Well, it is morning for you?

He waited. A couple minutes went by and nothing. He figured as much. He picked up the paper again and tried to start over. He decided he wouldn't look at his phone again until he finished the paper and gave it a grade. He was halfway through the third paragraph when his phone lit up. Trying to quell the wave of hope that had risen within him, he picked up the phone.

Anonymous599343: Good morning to you too. It is morning for me. (Well, sort of. It's closer to afternoon now.)

Anonymous599343: I'm very surprised.

Kylo tried to suppress the wide smile that wanted to take over his face. So she wasn't across the world. In fact, it sounded like they were in very similar time zones.

Starkiller: What are you surprised about?

Anonymous599343: Do our honesty rules still apply today?

Starkiller: Yes.

Anonymous599343: Well, I didn't think you'd actually message me today. And I'm surprised you know how to start a conversation politely.

Kylo smiled again. This time, he didn't try to hold it back. He liked her. He really liked her.

Starkiller: We can start over if you want. I've got plenty of rude remarks in my arsenal.

Anonymous599343: No, I think it's nice. You being nice, I mean. So, what are your plans for today?

Starkiller: Not much. Just grading papers. What about you?

Anonymous599343: Are you a teacher?

Starkiller: Professor of Astronomy, at your service.

Anonymous599343: That sounds fascinating. How long have you been a professor?

Starkiller: 3 years. I had a career change when I was 29. And you never answered my question, what are your plans for today?

Anonymous599343: Well, I don't really have any. I was about to head out to the bookstore to find something to occupy my time this weekend.

Starkiller: You should add ordering Thai to your list. I can still help you find a restaurant if you want to tell me where you live.

Anonymous599343: Haha, not yet. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of using Yelp on my own.

Kylo's heart felt like it was skipping beats. She hadn't told him no this time, just not yet. And it was the first time she indicated laughter. He hoped that meant she was warming up to him. A call popped up on the screen, covering their conversation. It was the Dean's office. He rolled his eyes and declined it. Surely, whatever it was could wait until Monday. As soon as he pulled their chat back up, he got a text.

_Professor Ren, so sorry to bother you on a Saturday, but I think you need to come down to the University ASAP. There was a break in at your lab. There is damage. _

Now the Dean had his attention. He growled in frustration. His lab was full of expensive equipment, mostly telescopes. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys.

Starkiller: I'm so sorry, I have to go.

Starkiller: Text me? 555-172-1002

————————

Rey stared down at her screen, thumbs poised over the keyboard. She had been about to tell him that she had indeed found a Thai restaurant nearby with great reviews. It wasn't just that he gave her his number that had her frozen. It was the area code. 555. It was the same as her area code. That meant that he lived in Coruscant.

She was on her feet and pacing. It had been a solid 15 minutes and she still didn't know what to do. She had almost texted Finn, but decided against it. He was spending the weekend with Rose and he probably didn't have signal anyway. For once, she wished she had a close girl friend to talk to.

Poe wasn't exactly the kind of person she could talk to about this. He was one of her closest friends, but he was terrible with relationship advice. Plus, when she first met him she had a huge crush on him. He was charming, with gorgeous curly hair and a brilliant smile. Her crush had faded with time, but it still made her want to keep relationship talk off the table. She didn't exactly love hearing about all the women he met in his travels.

Kylo lived in Coruscant! What were the odds?! Seriously! This could not be real. If she texted him, he would see her number and know that she lived here too. She chewed her lower lip as she always did when she was anxious. She never realized it until later, when she had made a mess of her lip.

Chewie gave her a questioning meow as she watched Rey pace back and forth.

"I don't know!" Rey exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "You know, you're right. I should go to the bookstore to clear my head. A walk will do me good."

Rey gathered her bag, stuffed the coupon in her back pocket, and picked up her keys.

"I'll be back soon!" She promised Chewie as she locked up her flat.

The air was crisp and cool, making her glad she had worn a sweater. She breathed in gratefully and paused on the sidewalk, face tilted up to the warm sun. Right, a walk would clear her mind. She mulled it over as she walked the three blocks to the bookstore. Stepping inside, she smiled as the smell of books, old and new, hit her nose. She forgot about Kylo for a bit as she perused the shelves, running her fingers over the spines and picking out the ones that sounded interesting to read the back.

She made her final selection, a romance, and brought it to the counter. Once the purchase was made, she walked to her favorite chair, a cozy, velvet, overstuffed antique nestled by the window. She liked the read in the shop. She opened to the first chapter, enjoying the feel of the fresh pages and stiff spine. Her mind kept wandering though, making it hard to concentrate. She kept having to reread sentences. Finally, she took a deep breath, punched Kylo's number into her contacts and sent him a message.

**_Hi. _**

There. She'd done it. She picked the book back up and tried to start over. Her phone buzzed.

_Rey? _

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She smiled, feeling slightly nervous.

**_Yes, hello. _**

_I wasn't sure if you'd text me. _

Rey's smile widened at this honest confession. She liked that he was honest and open with her.

**_I think I like this better than the chat room. _**

_Me too. I'm sorry I had to log off so quickly, my lab had been broken into at the University. _

She wondered if that was Endor University. It was the only one in the city.

**_Oh, I'm so sorry! Was anything stolen? _**

_Unfortunately. But it is all covered by insurance. It will just take some time to submit the claim and get new equipment. Enough about me though. What are you up to? _

**_I was reading. I got a new book at the store. _**

She didn't tell him she was still there. He hadn't mentioned that they lived in the same city, but she thought it probably hadn't escaped his notice.

_Let me guess, a romance novel? _

_**You're getting better at guessing. How did you know? **_

_I just had a hunch. Shall I leave you to your book then? _

**No, that's all right. I'd like to talk to you. **

She paused and then quickly typed.

**_If you're not busy, of course._**

She blushed at her admission. It was true though. She wanted to keep talking to him.

_I told you, I don't have plans this weekend. So, back to questions?_

_**Sure. **_

_What's your favorite movie? _

_**That's too hard! I love a lot of movies. **_

_That's a lazy answer. _

_**If it's so easy then, what's yours? **_

_The Dark Knight Rises. _

_**Really? Batman? **_

_Yes, it's a fantastic film. The whole trilogy is great actually. Now, pick one. _

**_I suppose Moonrise Kingdom is one of my favorites. But I reserve the right to change my answer at any time. _**

_I guess that's fair. What's your favorite type of music? _

This went back and forth for hours until Rey was startled by someone standing by her chair and clearing their throat. She looked up and saw an annoyed expression on the bookshop employee's face.

"We are about to close, miss," he said, politely enough.

Rey glanced around, slightly dazed. She realized that the sun had gone down and it was nearly dark. She looked at the time. 6:56. She jumped up and closed the book where it had been laying on her lap, still open to the first page.

"I'm so sorry! I lost track of the time," she exclaimed as she rushed to gather her belongings.

He nodded graciously as he followed her to the door and locked it behind her. Rey felt the heat of embarrassment slowly leave her cheeks. She couldn't believe how oblivious she'd been to the world around her. Now, her stomach growled loudly.

**_I just got kicked out of the bookstore. _**

_You've been there all this time? _

Rey's blush returned, realizing that she gave away a clue to her whereabouts. Well, only a very small clue. This was a large city. There were plenty of bookstores around.

_Would you like to have dinner with me? _

Rey gulped and stopped in her tracks. So he had noticed they both lived in Coruscant. Of course he had. She felt a tightening of nerves in her stomach.

**_I'm sorry. I don't think that is a good idea. I am really enjoying getting to know you, but it's still too soon to meet. _**

Her fingers trembled as she pressed send and she held her breath without realizing it.


	3. Thai

Chapter Three

Thai

Kylo winced as he read her reply and ran his hand through his hair. He took a shot, but he figured that would be her answer and he didn't blame her. She still hardly knew him, even though they had texted all day. It had been the best Saturday he'd had in ages. The time had flown by. He had been so preoccupied by her. She made him laugh and was constantly challenging him, throwing his banter right back at him. He loved it. He thought for a moment and tried again.

_Who said we had to meet to have dinner together? _

He waited, silently counting the seconds without realizing what he was doing. He got to 47 before his phone buzzed again.

**_You lost me, Kylo. _**

He grinned, relieved that she replied so quickly. He liked when she used his name.

_Well, you said you found a Thai restaurant, right? You order some takeout, I'll order some takeout. We can each stay at our respective homes and eat together while watching a movie. _

**_That sounds fun. :)_**

Kylo resisted the urge to literally jump up and down. God, what was she doing to him? He decided to push his luck one more time, he just couldn't help it. His feelings be dammed if she turned him down.

_May I call you? _

_———————_

Rey settled into the couch. She was comfortably in her favorite pair of sweats and baggy sweater. She balanced the box of takeout in her lap as she reached for the remote. Her heart was pounding. She kept replaying his formal request in her mind. "May I call you?"

She took a deep, steadying breath. And then another. She was trying to slow her pulse. She had agreed with butterflies in her stomach and told him she would call him when she got home with her food. They hadn't spoken since and all he had sent her back was a smiley face.

She took another breath and pressed the call button. With shaky fingers, she held the phone up to her ear. She didn't know what to expect. Would a woman answer or perhaps an old man? What if this had been a joke the whole time and Kylo wasn't a real person? As anxious thoughts swirled, the phone rang once and someone picked up.

"Hello, Rey." His voice was deep and smooth. It sounded like he was smiling. Rey felt her body tremble slightly at the sound. It was a beautiful voice.

"Hi, Kylo," she replied. Her voice came out a breathy whisper without her meaning to. She flushed.

"Takeout ready?" She was enthralled with his voice. It was so rich and low.

"Yes, it is. What are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking Moonrise Kingdom, if you'd like. I want to see your favorite movie."

"That sounds good," she said, smiling. Her body was warm with delight.

"So, what did you choose for your first Thai meal?"

"Pad Thai," she replied. She couldn't wait any longer and took a large bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"A classic," Kylo observed, sounding like he approved. "And what do you think about it?"

"It's delicious! It's unlike anything I've tried before, but it's bloody fantastic!" The end of her sentence was a little muffled as she took another bite.

He chuckled, a low rumble in her ear. Rey savored the sound.

"Did you go with spicy basil noodles?" She asked.

"Of course. And I'm glad you like it," he said. "Ready to start the movie?"

"Yes. Play on the count of three? One, two, three," Rey said, smiling when she heard him count with her. She pressed play.

——————

"Rey?" Kylo asked softly, listening for a reply. He didn't get one, but he could hear her breathing, soft and steady. She had fallen asleep. For what felt like the hundredth time since yesterday, he smiled. He didn't think he had smiled so much before in his life. Not since his late childhood at least.

They had watched Moonrise Kingdom and decided to make it a Wes Anderson marathon. They watched Fantastic Mr. Fox next and then started The Grand Budapest Hotel. They chatted throughout the movies, Rey's giggles becoming more and more frequent as she grew delirious from staying up late.

He loved hearing her voice in his ear. Her accent was endearing and was sweeter than he could have imagined. They had both been growing tired, but neither of them had made any attempt to hang up. He stretched out across the couch, pushing the blanket under his head to make a pillow. She had fallen asleep on the couch and it only seemed right for him to sleep on the couch with her. Well, with her in a way. He closed his eyes, keeping his phone in is hand near his head. He didn't hang up and he was soon put to sleep with the comforting sound of her breath in his ear.

——————

Rey awoke the next morning with a stiff neck and Chewie sleeping curled next to her chest. She pushed herself into a sitting position on the couch, rubbing at her sore muscles. Chewie gave an annoyed meow as she was jostled by Rey's movement. Rey saw her mobile lying face down on the rug. She picked it up and was surprised to see the call with Kylo still going. 12 hours, 41 minutes, 35 seconds. She blushed, realizing she had fallen asleep while they were on the phone together.

"Kylo?" Rey whispered into her mobile, unaware Kylo had done the same to her hours ago. She waited, holding her breath and straining to hear. She thought she could barely make out the sound of his breathing, coupled with an occasional soft snore. She smiled to herself and cradled her mobile in her lap, reliving the night before.

Chewie stretched and looked at her expectantly. Breakfast time for the cat and for the human. Although she didn't want to, Rey softly pressed the button to end the call, she didn't want to wake him.

"Okay, Chewie, let's eat," Rey announced, getting up from the couch. She saw her battery was at 4%. She was surprised it had lasted this long. She plugged it up and made her way to the kitchen. After serving Chewie her meal and eating a bowl of cereal herself, Rey rushed back to her mobile, unable to resist any longer. No new messages or missed calls.

She felt childish at her disappointment. It had been less than twenty minutes since she hung up. He was probably still asleep. She pulled up her messages and typed out a text to Finn.

**_You are never going to believe what's happened to me this weekend!_**

She hesitated before sending it. She wanted to tell him, but at the same time, she didn't want to interrupt his weekend. Rose knew they were close friends, but she still didn't want to send the wrong message or make it look like she was crossing boundaries. It could wait until Monday, she supposed. She erased the message and pulled up Poe's contact instead.

**_How are the skies treating you? _**

She set her mobile back down and decided to go freshen up. She didn't have anywhere to go today, but she still wanted to brush her teeth and wash her face. She pulled her brown locks into a messy bun on the top of her head, small pieces immediately falling down around her face. She stopped when she heard a buzz and all but ran back to check the message. It was just Poe.

_Big, blue, and beautiful! _

She smiled in spite of her disappointment that it wasn't Kylo. Poe always said that when she asked about the skies. It was their way of checking in with each other. She put the mobile back down and went back to her task. She supposed she could get back to her book after this, as an attempt to distract herself from Kylo.

——————

When Kylo woke up, it was very bright. Sunlight streamed in through his large living room window. He cursed and checked his phone, but the screen was black. Shit. The battery was dead. He quickly moved to get it to the charger he kept by the couch. Why hadn't he plugged it up last night? Oh, because he had wanted to listen to Rey sleep. He blushed at his own actions, feeling the tips of his ears go hot.

He stuck his head around the corner to check the time on the stove and saw that it was nearly 10:30. He thrummed his fingers impatiently across the back of his phone as it slowly rebooted. He hoped Rey was still asleep. Or that she hadn't been up long. He didn't want it to look like he had been ignoring her.

The fact that he had slept soundly, without ever waking up from a nightmare was not lost on him. He hadn't gone to sleep sober, without experiencing a nightmare in... well he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Rey's presence was soothing. Even if it was through a phone connection.

The trill of his phone finally rebooting stopped his train of thought. He watched as a little red message notification popped up.

**_Good morning, Kylo Ren. :)_**

The time stamp was for 10:01. He breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't been up for too long. Or at least hadn't been waiting on a message back for too long. But, if their roles had been reversed he would probably be losing his mind, waiting for her to reply. He quickly typed back.

_Good morning, Rey. :)_

He would have included her last name, but she hadn't told him yet. She insisted that wasn't dishonesty and that she would tell him soon. He didn't push it. There was a lot they had learned about each other, but there was a lot they still didn't know. He avoided questions about her family and childhood because he knew she would return the same questions and he wasn't ready to discuss that part of him. Oddly enough, she hadn't broached that topic yet either.

**_How did you sleep? _**

_Better than usual. You?_

_**I slept well, aside from getting a crick in my neck. **_

_Want me to come rub it out for you? _

He sent it before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself.

**_Don't tempt me, good sir. _**

He smiled. At least she was taking it as a joke and not telling him to bugger off. He grinned, remembering the phrase as she had used it last night when telling him a story. It was so very British of her.

_You just say the word and I am at your service. _

**_So very gallant of you. Shall we pick up where we left off last night? _**

_Are you saying you want to hear my voice again? _

_**...Maybe. If that's what I want, will you give it to me?**_

Kylo felt a warmth rush through him as he picked up on her possible double meaning. Well, maybe she didn't mean it like that. She was very innocent.

_I told you, you have me at your service. Just give me a minute to wake up. _

He quickly put down the phone to take care of some pressing concerns related to his bladder. Once that was done, he grabbed a banana for his breakfast and slid with his back to the living room wall to sit on the floor where he could still use the phone as it was charging. It seemed a smile was a permanent part of his features now. He could feel it spreading across his face as he pressed the call button beside her name. Rey.


	4. TacoTuesday

Chapter Four

Taco Tuesday 

Rey was curled on her side in bed, the comforter pulled up to her chin and her mobile pressed up against her ear. She was giggling over a story Kylo was telling her about one of his students. It was very late and she was growing tired, but not tired of talking to him. They had been on the phone with each other all day. Only hanging up for brief moments to get food or use the bathroom. They had both found themselves in strange positions in order to keep their phone batteries alive. Rey felt like a teenager, at one point lying on her back on the floor near an outlet with her socked feet resting above her head on the wall.

She knew they both needed to get some rest. She had to be at the shop bright and early for their Monday morning meeting. Kylo had an early class to teach. She had teased him about that, thinking that Astronomy should only be taught at night. He had insisted that was what the weekly lab was for, on Wednesdays at the observatory. She felt her lids grow heavier still and let them fall closed.

"Rey?" She heard Kylo ask her softly.

"Mm?" Rey questioned back, barely coherent.

"I think I should let you go to sleep. We can talk again tomorrow?" He added quickly, the second sentence ending in a questioning lilt.

"Okay, you're right," she breathed, a little more awake this time. "But do we have to hang up?"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "No, I'd prefer if we didn't."

"Me too," she whispered, her hand already relaxing and her eyes closing once more.

Rey's alarm startled her out of a cozy slumber. She reached for her mobile to turn it off, fumbling under her pillows and blanket. She turned off the alarm and saw that her call with Kylo was still going and her heart warmed. She spoke his name into it. The first word on her lips two days in a row now. He didn't answer. He was probably already getting ready for class. She hung up and sent him a good morning text, then scrambled out of bed. Chewie was already weaving excited circles around Rey's legs. She was ready for breakfast.

By the time Rey had showered and put on her shoes, she had a return text from Kylo.

_Good morning. Good luck scavenging. :)_

She smiled as she closed the door to her flat and hugged her coat a little tighter around herself. It was cold this morning and she could see her breath. She had told him all about her job and how she liked to consider herself a scavenger. She worked for a sort of antique shop, but they specialized in more unique finds and worked with clients to find very specific items that they requested. They mostly serviced very rich clientele with unique collections. It was her job to meet with clients and then find them what they were looking for. She had been contracted to find small things from silver spoons to real shrunken heads and larger things like cars and giant metal advertisement signs.

She was good at researching and was often able to track down her finds online, but she also traveled around the city and just outside it, visiting junkyards and people's homes to look through their personal collections. Sometimes she had to travel out of the state to secure an item, but that was rare.

She decided to text Finn as she neared the shop.

**_Are we still on for Taco Tuesday?_**

_Yesssssssss!_

She was pleasantly surprised that she had gotten a response back so quickly from him and was very happy that he was still coming. Taco Tuesday had been their tradition for years now, but sometimes he bailed when Rose had other plans. She would tell Finn about Kylo at dinner, she decided as she opened the door to the antique shop and slipped inside.

——————

Kylo watched the clock tick at a maddeningly slow pace. He was in his cramped office for "office hours". This was a part of his job he really despised. His students rarely came to office hours unless it was already the end of the semester and they were either failing or very close to it. Some of the tenured professors only came to office hours if the student had specifically made an appointment, but since Kylo was still relatively new, he had to stay there the whole time.

His thoughts were about Rey as they had been all weekend. He needed to hear her voice again. They had managed to send a few texts throughout the day, him in between classes and her in between clients and meetings. The work day was nearly over for both of them and he was looking forward to calling her and hearing her voice and her laugh. God, he thought he could be sustained on her laugh alone for the rest of his life.

He wanted to see her in person, more than anything. He was afraid to ask again though, he didn't want to push her and scare her off. She still hadn't told him her last name and they both had continued to avoid speaking about their families and childhood. He still couldn't believe that they were in the same city. It was like a fucking fairy tale. For once, life had given him a small, kind miracle. Not that it would have mattered where she lived. If she had lived on the moon, he would have found a way to get to her.

His phone buzzed in his desk drawer. He had forced himself to put it there so he would stop checking his messages every five seconds. He jerked it open with a little more force than necessary in his haste.

Leia Organa was calling.

Damn it. That was one way to kill his mood. He declined the call quickly and put it back in the drawer, resisting the urge to slam it shut. His mother had been calling him at least once a week for almost a month now. But before that, they had gone nearly three years without any attempt at contact at all. Their last communication had been a huge fight that he did not want to think about. She had been leaving him voicemails, but he hadn't worked up the courage to listen to them yet. Whatever she had to say to him, he knew it wasn't good. He glowered at the clock and sighed at the small amount of time that had passed.

——————

Rey hummed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk towards her favorite supermarket. Kylo had sent her the recipe earlier in the day for Tom Kha Gai soup. Their plans for tonight were to "cook together" as in, she would cook at her flat and he would cook at his at the same time, while on the phone together. She grinned at the adorable cheesiness of it. He had tried to insist on having the ingredients delivered to her flat so he could pay for them and so she wouldn't have to shop, but she stubbornly refused. She didn't want to give him her address yet, although she didn't admit that was the reason.

So, they had compromised. Kylo agreed to let her buy the ingredients herself and she agreed that they could watch The Dark Knight tonight. She picked up a small basket and began hunting down the things she needed. She was in a hurry because she wanted to get home so she could hear his voice again.

Once she was in her flat, she dumped her bags of food on the counter and gave Chewie a quick kiss on the top of her head. Chewie gave a chirpy meow and went to stand by her food bowl.

"I know, I know! All I am to you is a vending machine," Rey muttered as she kicked off her shoes in her closet. She changed into her sweats and a tank top. She wasn't actually going to be seeing Kylo, so she may as well go ahead and dress for comfort. She made her way back to the kitchen and served Chewie's dinner.

Rey pressed the call icon beside Kylo Ren's name. The butterflies that seemed to now permanently reside in her stomach, went into overdrive.

"Ingredients prepared?" A deep, silky voice murmured in her ear.

"Check!" She replied with a laugh, putting the call on speaker phone and placing the mobile on the counter. "I've got the pot out, the cutting board at the ready, and a knife in my hand."

"Perfect!" Kylo replied and began to walk her through the instructions. They recounted their day to each other as they chopped and stirred. She was enjoying the sound of his voice filling her flat. She inhaled over the pot, breathing in the smell of coconut milk and lemongrass, which she had never cooked with before. Rey tended to stick with quick, easy meals for one and didn't experiment much with cooking, but she was having a lot of fun.

"That was delicious!" Rey told him, as she tipped her bowl to the drink the remainder of the broth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed the bowl on the coffee table. She was already on the couch, ready to start the movie. Chewie took this opportunity to crawl in her lap and Rey automatically began stroking her soft, thick fur.

"I'm glad you liked it. What do you want to make tomorrow?" Kylo asked.

"Oh, I get a say in the food this time?" She joked and then remembered tomorrow was Taco Tuesday. "Erm, actually I forgot... I already have plans tomorrow evening."

"Oh?" He asked lightly, but she could hear the disappointment beneath his casual tone.

"Yes, with Finn. We have a bit of a tradition with Taco Tuesday. We could make something on Wednesday," she offered.

"I have to teach the lab Wednesday night."

"Oh, that's right." Rey chewed her lip. "Thursday then?" She offered hopefully. "I was thinking we could do a British dish."

"Thursday is good," he said, sounding less disappointed this time. "Bangers and mash?"

"No," she said haughtily and rolled her eyes. "I actually don't care for bangers and mash that much. I was thinking Shepherd's Pie."

"Shepherd's Pie or Cottage Pie?"

"You know the difference? I'm impressed, Kylo Ren."

He laughed and told her to play the movie on the count of three. She counted with him and settled in.

The next day went by quickly, Rey had meetings with serveral clients, a look through an estate sale, and had one delivery to make before meeting Finn for dinner. The delivery was a first edition copy of The Velveteen Rabbit. She liked to personally deliver the items when she could. She marvelled at the ornate library that Mr. Hutt kept. Books lined the walls from the floor to the very high ceilings, the room complete with actual rolling ladders attached to the shelves. He seemed to have forgotten that she was still there, so she turned and let herself out.

_Where are you!!??!_

**_I'm coming! I'll be there in ten! Will you go ahead and order me a blackberry margarita?_**

She quickened her pace, but the restaurant wasn't too far from here. She glanced at the screen and saw that Finn had sent her a selfie of himself in their normal booth with a blackberry margarita in front of her seat.

**_You're the best. _**

_I know_.

She shook her head, smiling.

Rey was laughing and bent over her second margarita to take another sip. They had destroyed a basket of chips and queso and were now working through the tacos they ordered. Rose hadn't come with Finn tonight. She was an elementary school teacher and she had a conference with a parent. Rey was secretly glad. She had wanted some alone time with Finn to tell him about Kylo.

"I met someone!" She blurted. She felt heat rise to her cheeks at the way she had decided to broach the topic. She took another sip of her drink and watched Finn's face.

"_You _met someone? Like a special someone, someone?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and did a little shimmy.

"You don't have to act so incredulous!" She replied hotly and rolled her eyes.

"So, how did it happen? Did he catch you digging in his _junk_yard?" He placed a heavy emphasis on the word junk. He grinned and winked.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of inuendo?"

He shrugged and laughed. "I don't know, maybe."

"Actually we sort of met online..." she took another sip as a way to gauge his reaction and buy herself some time.

"Like on a dating website?!"

"Well, not exactly. It was through a chat room at first."

"I don't believe you. I can't picture our sweet Rey Rey looking for love in a chat room."

"I wasn't looking for love! And don't call me Rey Rey!" She resisted the need to roll her eyes again. "His name is Kylo."

"Yep, I definitely don't believe you. That's a made up name if I've ever heard one."

"Finn!" She tried to keep a whine of impatience out of her voice and failed. She slapped at this arm from across the table, trying to keep the exasperation she felt out of her voice. He dodged her and threw a chip at her in defense. It bounced off her forehead. She kicked his leg under the table. He lifted another chip threateningly.

"Would you just listen to me and stop being childish?!"

"You started it..." he muttered under his breath, but he straightened and gestured for her to continue.

She told him everything. Starting with the chat room, but glossing over the whole reason for why she was there to begin with. She didn't want him to pity her or make him feel bad for wanting to spend time with his fiancée. She ended with telling him how they had "cooked dinner together" but left out the part where they didn't even hang up when they went to sleep.

"Oh my gosh! We have to look him up and see if he's real!" Finn was already pulling up Google and typing.

"What? No!" Rey tried to grab for his mobile, but he held it out away from her, still typing. "I already know that he's real."

"Don't you want to know what he looks like and make sure he's not actually some creepy old man?"

"I know he's not an old man. I can tell by his voice... Did you find him?" She asked in spite of herself. The thought to look him up had crossed her mind already. She knew his full name and where he worked. It seemed unfair to search for him though because she still hadn't told him enough about herself that he could find her online.

"I think so..." Finn said slowly, "Professor Kylo Ren of Endor University. Wow, he looks mad in this picture. Man, what happened to his face!?"

"What? What's wrong with his face?!" She asked and then quickly shut her eyes as Finn turned the screen towards her.

"Now who is being childish?" Finn asked. He nudged her arm. "He has a pretty nasty scar across his face."

Rey halfway didn't believe him, but her curiosity got the best of her. She did want to know what he looked like. She held out her hand and then opened her eyes when Finn placed the mobile in her palm. She looked down and saw a faculty portrait of Professor Kylo Ren - Astrology Department. He did look angry, but she also thought she saw a pain and loneliness behind his eyes.

He had dark hair and wore it long, nearly reaching his shoulders. His face was long and pale with a smattering of freckles and beauty marks and his mouth was in a tight line. He wasn't smiling. She traced the line of the scar across his face. It started above his right eyebrow and traveled all the way down his cheek. She thought he looked beautiful. Haunted, but beautiful.


	5. Observatory

Chapter Five

Observatory

Rey felt ridiculous and sneaky. She was wearing a baggy jumper with the hood pulled up over her head. She was on the University of Endor's campus, near the observatory. She glanced at the time. Kylo's class should be letting out soon. She heard a sound behind her and nearly shrieked. Whipping around to face the noise, she saw a student wearing headphones walk over the mulched landscaping at the corner and then across the street.

She let out a nervous breath and decided that she was going home. This was crazy. Here she was, being overly paranoid about giving Kylo any information about herself and at the same time, was stalking him at his place of work. She stood up to leave the bench she had been sitting on when she heard doors opening. Glancing up, she saw a stream of students leaving the Observatory.

Rey tried to swallow the panic rising in her throat. That was probably Kylo's class. He could be leaving any minute now. Bloody hell. What was she thinking?! She didn't have a plan. What if he saw her and recognized her somehow? She hesitated by the bench a moment longer and then felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her mobile to see a text from Kylo.

_I just finished up with the class. Do you still want to talk tonight? _

She felt her panic soften into nervous affection. Of course she still wanted to talk to him. She had been waiting all day to hear his voice. His moments of uncertainty were endearing. She decided to tell him as much.

**_Of course. I've been waiting all day. _**

She heard the doors open again and froze. Kylo Ren was leaving the building, turning to lock the doors behind him. He was _tall. _She was shocked at his height. Even from where she stood at a distance, across the street and diagonal from the observatory, she thought he was over six feet tall. He was broad shouldered and was dressed in business casual. It looked like dark jeans and a dark blazer. The colors were hard to make out in the dark. Shit, he was turning now and walking her direction, parallel to the street she was on.

She panicked and decided it was definitely time to leave. She spun on her heel and started walking at a pace that she hoped was brisk, but not so brisk that she would attract attention. Her mobile buzzed in her hand and she glanced down to see his name on her screen. Bloody hell, he was calling her now! She thought he was going to call her when he got home. She risked a look over her shoulder and saw Kylo had his hand up to his ear. Bloody fucking hell.

——————

Kylo looked down at this phone. She hadn't picked up. He slid his phone back in his pocket and puffed out a breath that he could see against the cold chill of the night. The campus was quiet and the night felt still. He looked up and over at the moon. It more yellow tonight, but was still casting long shadows over everything. He saw a figure across the street turn the corner and disappear out of site. He was usually the only person out on this part of campus after his class and he enjoyed the peace of it.

He found that his hand was already reaching back into his pocket to bring out his phone. He forced himself to leave it. She said she wanted to talk, he needed to stop being so damn inpatient. As if she knew his thoughts, his phone gave off a notification.

**_Sorry, I'll call you back in a bit! _**

**_Promise!_**

He let out a sigh of relief. Patience you fool, he thought to himself. By the time he got home and was slipping off his shoes, Rey was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi," she said a bit breathlessly. She cleared her throat. "Erm, sorry about that. I was talking to Finn and then I had to clean Chewie's litter box."

"That's another reason to not like cats," he said seriously. "They are so smug about the fact that you have to scoop their shit."

Rey's laughter floated across space and into his soul.

"They are not smug about it!"

"If you say so..." he said has he hung up his blazer in the closet. Her laughter quieted abruptly and she took a deep breath.

"Calrissian," she said softly. "My name is Rey Calrissian."

"That's a beautiful na-," he started to say when she cut him off.

"I want to meet you... in person."

He froze with his hand still on his closet doorknob. He felt a swell of excitement flood through him.

"I want to meet you too," he replied, trying to keep his voice light and even. "Can I take you out to dinner on Friday?" He closed his eyes without realizing it as he waited for her reply.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Thursday dragged by incredibly slowly. Kylo couldn't concentrate on anything. He only taught classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. He spent his Tuesdays and Thursdays taking classes for his PhD and working on his dissertation. He wasn't getting anything done today. His mind kept drifting off to thoughts of Rey and their real life date they had planned for Friday.

His long fingers rose to his face and traced the line of the ugly scar from his brow across his cheekbone and down to the sharp line of his jaw. What if she didn't find him attractive? What if she took one look at the jagged line twisting across his face and hated it as much as he did?

He scrubbed a hand roughly across his face, his palm rasping against a shadow of stubble. He hoped it wouldn't matter to her and he hoped she wouldn't ask about it right away. His usual icy demeanor typically kept people from asking about it and that's how he preferred it.

"Calrissian," he said softly, not even realizing he said it out loud. It was a very unique name. He hadn't heard it before. He suddenly decided he couldn't take it another second. He typed her name into Google, this time with more to give the search engine. There wasn't much, but he did find the link to a social media page and clicked it.

It was her. He was sure of it. Her profile was set to private, so all he could see was her profile picture. She was standing in between two men, her arms thrown up over their shoulders. They had their arms around her small waist and a pang of jealousy hit his heart.

She had warm honey brown hair pulled back in a messy bun with tendrils of hair escaping around her face. Her eyes looked light, a blue or maybe green? He couldn't tell because the quality of the photo wasn't great and she wasn't facing the camera straight on. She was smiling and looking up at the curly haired man on her right, slightly bent over with laughter. The man on her left had rich dark skin and bright eyes, crinkled at the corners. He was also laughing, a wide smile across his face. The men with her must be Finn and Poe, although he wasn't sure which one was which because she hadn't described what they looked like.

She was stunningly beautiful. Mine, his heart seemed to cry as it thudded in his chest. Mine. Mine. Mine.

——————

Rey woke up before her alarm went off on Friday morning. She put her mobile up to her ear to see if she could hear Kylo. She couldn't. He usually got up earlier than she did and was probably getting ready now. He had never been the one to end their phone calls, so that responsibility fell on her. She hung up and sent him a text wishing him a good morning and a good day at classes.

Her chest had felt tight with excitement and nerves since Wednesday. She had felt so guilty about stalking Kylo and nearly getting caught, that she decided it was time to share her name with him and see him in person. Well, to see him officially with him also aware that it was happening.

She had even agreeded to let him have the ingredients needed for Shepherd's Pie shipped to her house on Thursday. He promised that he wouldn't stalk her and show up unannounced. She thought her whole body had blushed when he said that.

She was walking out of her flat, running a little late for work when she got a text from Finn.

_Update on the professor??? Did you confess to stalking him yet?????_

Rey blushed. She had called Finn on her way home from the University and told him everything. He had been laughing so hard that she threatened to hang up on him if he didn't pull himself together. She wasn't going to live that down with him. They hadn't had a chance to catch up since.

**_No. And I wasn't stalking... just checking. _**

_Sure, Rey. I'm sure that's what all stalkers tell themselves. _

**_Shut up! _****_We're actually going on a date tonight._**

_For realz??!! Where is he taking you? _

_**He said he made reservations at an Italian place called La Bella. **_

_Dammmmmmmn! He's trying hard. _

_**What do you mean? **_

_La Bella is that super swanky place on the upper side of town. I'll bet you couldn't get a tomato slice there for under 50 bucks. _

Rey laughed and rolled her eyes. She hadn't realized the restaurant was so fancy though. Mentally, she pictured the dresses in her closet. She hoped that she had something nice enough to wear. Now she felt even more nervous. Her preferred style of clothing was pretty casual and she rarely dressed up.

**_I'm about to go into work. I'll text you later!_**

She put her mobile in her pocket and went inside the shop. Mrs. Phasma greeted her and handed her the scheduled meetings with clients for today. Luckily, they scheduled lightly on most Fridays, so no one would have to work too late. She was determined to be done by five so she could rush home and figure out what she was wearing. If she had to, she might have time enough to run out and get new dress.

By the end of the day, she was exhausted and dirty. She had been invited to view a "collectors" property. The collector turned out to be more of a hoarder. He had three giant storage buildings overflowing with things. All of it had been covered in a thick coat of dust and everything seemed to have been haphazardly thrown into piles. It was like playing Jenga when trying try to remove anything from its place. She had left with some good finds though.

She checked her messages as she quickly walked home. She was tempted to run, but was holding back. Their dinner reservations weren't until eight. She had texts from Poe, Finn, and Kylo.

She had been texting Kylo throughout the day. He had asked if she made it off the property without being buried in an avalanche of junk.

Poe had sent that he was coming home on Sunday and that he would be in town for a week. She smiled. Poe hadn't had that much time to spend at home for weeks. She sent him back the emoji in a party hat with confetti. She tapped back to see what Finn had sent.

_I've been thinking about your date with Kylo tonight. I just want to make sure that you are going to be okay and that you feel safe. I know you've been talking to the guy for almost a week, but he's still a rando from the internet. I have an idea. Don't get mad yet and go all crazy feminist on me!!! I know you're tough and you can take care of yourself. You're a strong, independent stalker who don't need no man! _

_But seriously. Call me when you get off work. I love youuuuuu!!!!! Don't be mad. :)_

She laughed out loud and shook her head as she dialed Finn's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"What's this about me being a crazy feminist AND a stalker?" She asked, putting on her best indignant voice.

"I also said you were strong and tough and don't need no man!"

"So you did. I really don't think there is anything to worry about, Finn. He checks out online and I trust him. Everything he's told me has been true. I know it seems crazy because we randomly found each other online, but that's just how it happened. I could have met him anywhere."

"I know, I know. Just hear me out. See if he will meet you somewhere before dinner. Like a coffee shop or some other place that I could afford to enter."

"Finn..." she interrupted. She could see where this was going.

"Hush woman, I'm not done yet!"

Rey rolled her eyes as she said "Continue..."

"Meet him somewhere first where I can be casually and very discreetly keeping my eye on him from the shadows. You can pretend I'm not even there. Just make sure he doesn't send you super creepy murder vibes and if you feel safe, then you guys can go to dinner."

"Finn, I already feel badly enough for sneaking around and watching him like a loon. I don't want to be sneaky again."

"That's just it though! You won't be doing any of the sneaking, just me... and maybe Rose."

"Rose?!" She asked incredulously. "You dragged her into this too?"

"Well, kinda. I just was telling her that I was worrying about you meeting this guy alone and she helped me come up with this idea."

Rey sighed.

"Pleasseeeeee, Rey? Will you do it for me? Just so I'll feel better?"

Rey sighed again. She was trying to dig her keys out of her pocket to unlock her flat.

"Listen, I just got home and I need to shower and see if I have something nice to wear... I'll think about it."

"Okay, but you'd better let me know soon. Otherwise, I'll have to start looking for a costume so I can try to get in to La Bella. Do you think I can convince them that I am the Duke of Alderaan if I wear a fake mustache?"

"No fake mustaches!" She laughed. "I'll think about it," she promised again and hung up. She quickly flipped through her small selection of dresses in her closet. Her eyes settled on a black one that she had only worn once. It was simple, but could possibly pass for elegant.

It had longer sleeves that went down to her elbows and a soft scoop neck that showed off a little cleavage, but not much. It hugged her curves lightly and flared out at the waist, stopping above her knees. The skirt was made of a sort of flowy material. Maybe chiffon? She glanced at the time. If she was going to go with Finn's plan, she wouldn't have time to go search for another dress, this would have to do.

**_Okay, I'll ask him. _**

She thought maybe she really was going crazy, but what Finn had said kind of made sense. It couldn't hurt to meet him for the first time in a public place with her friend nearby just in case. They wouldn't have to stay long. Besides, Kylo didn't know what Finn looked like, so it was unlikely that they would get caught. She quickly typed out a message and sent it to Kylo.

**_Hey, do you have time to meet me at a café before dinner? _**

—————

Kylo was back from the University and at his apartment. He was working on grading the last of the essays from the weekend before. He was normally very quick to get tests and papers graded and submitted into the system, mostly because he didn't ever have anything else to do, but Rey had changed that.

He didn't want to get his hopes up too high, but he was preparing to have the whole weekend devoted to spending time with Rey and he didn't want anything work related hanging over his head. He was also trying to find something to do to take his mind off the time. Dinner wasn't until 8 tonight. The ping of his phone broke his concentration and he read Rey's message. He grinned and sent one back.

_Why? Can't wait until 8 to see me? _

**_And if that's true?_**

_I've told you before, I am at your service. _

**_You're very cheeky you know that? I just thought it could be nice to meet in a more casual setting before we go to dinner. What do you think?_**

_Anything that allows me to spend more time with you is good with me. _

Kylo stuffed the essays back into the dark brown leather messenger bag that he used to carry his things back and forth from campus. The grading would have to wait. They had decided to meet at 6:30 at a coffee shop of Rey's choosing. It wasn't exactly close to the restaurant, but a car could get them there in 20 minutes. Kylo had a car, even though he preferred to walk most places.

A few years ago he had owned several luxury sports cars. They had been gifts from his parents, but around 3 years ago when he moved, he had sold them all and bought a slightly less ostentatious Audi R8. He moved his bag into the closet instead of leaving it on the floor by the front door as he normally did. He was trying not to be presumptuous, but if Rey came over to his place, he wanted everything to be tidy.

——————

Rey's heels were clicking against the sidewalk and she was slightly regretting her decision to meet him at the café first. She had been planning on taking a cab to the restaurant since it was way across the city, but the café was right by her flat, so she had decided to walk. Her feet were not used to long distances in heels and they were already beginning to ache.

Finn had texted her that he was at the café with Rose and that they were "in position". She checked her reflection in a storefront window as she neared the café. She had worn her hair down and taken special care to get the soft waves just right. She usually opted for minimal make up, but tonight she had done a hint of a smoky eye with a burgundy lip. The reflection showed that her cheeks were rosy from the cold and possibly from her excitement and well. Her eyes were wide and bright and she looked happy.

She looked away and turned the corner towards her destination. He was already there. She forced herself not to freeze in her tracks and keep moving forward. He was leaned casually against the side of the building, his arms folded across this chest. He was wearing a black, well fitted suit and he looked deliciously handsome. The sound of her heels must have caught his attention because he turned his head her way.

Their eyes met and Kylo straightened, his mouth spreading into a smile. It completely transformed his face and made her heart squeeze. She smiled back involuntarily and kept walking until there was only a foot of space between them.

"Hi," she said, tilting her face to look up at his. He was so incredibly tall.

"Good evening, Rey Calrissian," he said and gave her a slight bow. "You look... incredibly beautiful."

She felt her cheeks heat and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said, ducking her head shyly and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Shall we?" He asked and offered her his arm.

She took it and they entered the café together. She was so preoccupied with the feeling of his warm, hard bicep beneath her hand that she almost forgot about Finn and Rose. She and Kylo walked passed the table they were at to settle at a small table for two in a corner.

A waitress came up quickly to take their order. Rey asked for a cup of Darjeeling and Kylo got a dark roast coffee, black. Kylo had taken the seat against the wall that looked out across the room, so Rey's back was to the two spies. An air of nervousness settled over the pair. Rey glanced up at him and then quickly away. Kylo cleared his throat.

"So, you're a classic Brit then?" He asked her with a wry smile.

"I suppose," she said with a shrug, "but I do drink coffee occasionally."

He nodded and cleared his throat again. He started to open his mouth to speak, but the waitress was already back at their table, setting their steaming drinks down in front of them. Rey reached out and wrapped her hands around the mug to warm her cold fingers. She looked back at Kylo and met his eyes. They were a beautiful warm brown.

"Thank you, for agreeing to come to dinner with me," he told her without breaking eye contact.

"You're welcome. Thank you for asking me," she said, smiling again. She took a careful sip of tea. It was delicious.

"So, do you think I'm passing the test?" He asked her with a mischievous look on his face.

She froze, her heart suddenly pounding even harder.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully, lowering the tea.

"Your friends," he said lifting his eyebrows and tilting his head in the direction of the table behind them.

She felt her whole face grow hot and she covered it with her hands. "How did you know?" She asked regretfully, her voice muffled.

"Well, I had my suspicions when you suddenly asked if we could meet here first. But your friends are terrible at acting casual. They've literally been peering over at us from around a newsapaper that they are holding in front of their faces." He laughed.

She peeked out at him from between two fingers.

"You aren't angry?"

"No, I'm not angry," he said and reached across the table to pull one of her hands off her face. He lowered their hands down to the table and lightly squeezed her fingers. She felt a tingle move up her arm and spread like wildfire across her body.

"I'm so embarrassed," she said, looking at down the table. "And I'm sorry."

He laughed and ran his thumb lightly across her knuckles. Another buzz of electricity ran through her veins.

"Really, it's okay. I'm not angry at all. I understand." He smiled at her, but she still couldn't meet his eyes. She had to tell him. She took a steadying breath.

"I sort of have another confession..." she trailed off and looked over his shoulder at the wall, finding any place she could to avoid his piercing eyes. "On Wednesday, I _may _have gone by the observatory around the time that your lab ended to see you." The words came out in a tumble and she looked down into her mug of tea. She pulled her hand out of his grasp nervously and ran her finger around the lip of the mug. She finally looked into his face.

His eyebrows were raised, moving his scar up slightly. He looked at her and his lips tugged up into a smirk.

"So, you have a history of spying on me?"

She looked away again, even her ears were turning red. She wished she could sink into the floor. He wasn't saying anything so she stole another glance at him. He still didn't seem angry, just amused. She forced her eyes to meet his.

"I am really and truly sorry I did that. It was a complete invasion of your privacy and I had no right..." she trailed off as he started laughing. "What's so funny?" She demanded as she glared at him.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm sorry for laughing. I just find the thought of you sneaking around campus to spy on me very adorable. Did you wear a disguise?"

"No!" She exclaimed hotly and then added, "I was only wearing a hood."

He looked like he was fighting back laughter again and he raised the cup of coffee to his mouth to cover it. She watched him with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Are you quite finished yet?"

He put the coffee back down and reached across the table, palm up. She stared down at his long fingers and he wiggled them at her. She suppressed a grin and placed her hand lightly in his. He closed his fingers around hers and she liked the way his large hand engulfed hers. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm really not upset and I appreciate your honesty. In the spirit of continued honesty I should tell you that I looked you up online. I didn't find much, except one picture of you with your friends. That's also how I figured out your friends were here to watch us. Is that... Finn and Rose?

"Yes," she admitted. "It was their idea, actually. Finn was worried about stranger danger." She grinned at him. "Should we let them know it didn't work before we go?"

"You're okay with introducing me to your friends already?"

"Of course!" She drained the last of her tea as Kylo stood and placed some bills on the table. She pushed back from the table and stood with him. She tentatively reach out and took his hand, weaving her fingers through his. They turned towards table and Rey saw Finn quickly raise the newspaper higher. When they were in front of them, Rey gently tapped the newspaper. Finn slowly lowered it to where only his eyes were showing. Rose was giggling and had the grace to look abashed.

"Oh!" Finn coughed and looked to Rose for help. Seeing she was not going to provide any, he dropped the paper. "Rey! What in the world are you doing here?!" His feigned shock was comical. "Rose, look it's Rey! Man, what are the chances?"

"Give it up Finn," Rey said with a laugh. "He noticed you guys pretty much from the start. Apparently you two aren't cut out to be spies."

Finn smiled sheepishly as he stood and stuck out his hand towards Kylo.

"I'm Finn, terrible spy, and Rey's best friend. This is my beautiful fiancée, Rose."

Kylo and Finn shook hands and Rose exchanged a smile with Rey.

"Thanks for looking out for her," Kylo said.

"Anything for my Rey Rey," Finn said and stuck out his hand to muss Rey's hair. He stopped when he saw her glare.

"We must be going," Rey said trying to shoot daggers telepathically at Finn. Finn seemed to sense this and grinned, taking a step back to wrap his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Have a good time!" Rose said cheerily.

"Thank you," Rey said. Kylo nodded to both of them and Rey turned to go, tugging Kylo out with her. The night air was brisk and Rey shuddered. She had been moving to stand near the corner to hail a cab, but Kylo gently pulled on her hand to stop her.

"What?" She asked, turning to look up at him. He tilted his head to the left.

"I brought my car," he told her and pointed to a sleek black Audi.

"I didn't know you had a car," she said, trying to keep her voice casual. She didn't know a lot about cars, but she was pretty sure that car was worth years of her paychecks combined. He opened the passenger side door for her and waited for her to get in before pushing it shut and making his way around to the driver's side. The interior was extremely luxurious and surprisingly roomy.

Kylo got in beside her, ducking his head low. He started the car and she could barely hear the engine.

"I thought you were just a professor?" She blurted and immediately blushed. "I'm sorry! That was incredibly rude." She glanced over at Kylo and saw that he was blushing too.

"It's okay. I'm a professor now, but I worked at a very large firm that my parents owned before that. They also had a bad habit of spending too much money buying me things."

She took this information in thoughtfully. It was the first time that he had mentioned his parents. She didn't want to push him, so she didn't ask any other questions. She reached out and touched his free hand, lightly trailing her fingers over it. He turned his hand so that it was palm up, his eyes still on the road. She swallowed and traced the lines of his palm. His skin was soft and warm. She still felt electricity buzz between them.

She looked up at his face, studying his profile and watching the streetlights flash light across his features. Without thinking about it she reached up and softly ran her fingers through his silky hair that was touching his shirt collar. He reached over without looking at her and placed his hand on her knee. She felt a heat light deep in her belly. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and moved her thumb back and forth, just under his jaw.

He looked at her then and she saw a blaze of passion in his eyes that made her want to ask if they could forget dinner and go somewhere, anywhere, where she could continue to explore his body with her hands.

"We're here," he said softly, not taking his eyes from hers. She looked out the window. She hadn't realized they had stopped. She saw a valet walking towards them and the man leaned down to open her door. He offered his gloved hand to her and she took it and exited in what she hoped was a graceful manner. Kylo was beside her again and he reached for her hand, tucking it firmly into the crook of his arm and they walked into the restaurant together.

——————

Kylo was watching Rey's eyes as she laughed and took another sip of wine. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and they had him mesmerized. When she was touching him in the car, he had regretted their dinner plans, wanting to get to them place where he could return the favor. He didn't regret it now though. He was enjoying getting to watch her expressions and the way she moved her hands enthusiastically when speaking.

They had both been a little quiet and nervous at the beginning of the meal, but by the time they were finishing dessert and had gone through a second bottle of wine, they felt complexly relaxed and engaged with each other's company.

"I think that was the best meal I've ever had!" Rey exclaimed, after eating the last bite of tiramisu. She looked at him thoughtfully and reached out for his hand.

"So, are you going to take me home with you now?"

"I've been hoping you'd ask that all night," he answered with complete honesty and sincerity.


	6. MyTurn

_Author's Note: Hi guys. I'm a surprised that I have some people interested in my story. I feel that I should warn you that I am not a writer at all. I just love Kylo Rey and wanted to put down a story I had in my head. This is a short chapter and filled with fluff. We have some more substance coming up next, but I love a love scene. _

Chapter Six

My Turn

Rey could barely remember the short car ride back to Ben's apartment, she was absolutely giddy with excitement and anticipation and wine. Ben had walked her out of the restaurant, reaching out to lightly touch her lower back to steady her when she had wobbled on her heels. He had held her hand in the car and the butterflies in her stomach had all but exploded as his thumb gently stroked across her skin.

The streetlights flashed by and illuminated his face in pulsing waves. The shadows made his scar look more pronounced and she had to hold herself back from reaching up touch it while he was driving. They laughed as they climbed the stairs to the door of his very impressive flat. She tried not to act surpised about the extravagance of it as she had with his car. He seemed a little embarrassed as he gave her a tour.

His style was just as she would have expected. Lots of dark furniture and a mix of shiny modern metal accents. It was very bachelor like in the set up, but extremely tidy and neat. It almost felt as if no one really lived here.

"...and this is my bedroom," He was saying as they paused in the doorway. Once again, he seemed to hesitate. She looked up into his eyes, trying to convey that he didn't have to hold back with her. He seemed to get the message because he was suddenly pulling her in and she was melting into his arms. She rose on tiptoe and threw her arms around his shoulders. He was leaning down and then his mouth was on hers. It was rough and passionate and showed her how he felt about her.

His hands rose up her body to her neck and he cradled her face as he continued to kiss her deeply, his tongue flickering lightly across her lips. A sigh escaped without her permission and she pushed herself harder against him. Kylo's hands were in her hair and she felt like her whole body was on fire. She stopped while she still could and pulled back a little. They were both slightly out of breath and he was searching her face, his eyes showing worry.

"I don't want to be... presumptuous," she said carefully, trying to think around the haze of wine and high emotions she felt, "and I also don't want you to think that I'm _that_ kind of girl, but..." She trailed off again and winced. She was totally mucking this up. She bit her lip and her eyes traveled over to his neatly made bed.

"I want you. Tonight." She said firmly, rushing through the words. "If you want me too..." she murmured in a softer tone and looked down at her feet. Kylo gently tilted her chin back up so he could look into her eyes.

"I want you," he said, his voice silky and low.

And then they were kissing again, neither of them holding back. Kylo lifted Rey easily and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her into his room without breaking their kiss. This impressive action was followed with them falling a bit clumsily onto his bed. Rey giggled and moved to straddle his lap. He ran his hands up her thighs and under her dress. She put her fingers in his soft dark hair and pulled his head back so she could kiss him more firmly.

It was the most eye to eye they had ever been and without thinking about it, Rey gently traced the line of the scar on his face. Kylo froze beneath her as she moved her fingers from where it stared on his forehead, down his cheek, to the sharp line of his jaw.

"I know, it's horrible to look at..." Kylo whispered softly. He was looking down, his dark lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Rey kissed his cheek in answer, right over the scar and continued to follow it down to his jaw. He was still motionless beneath her so she placed more kisses across his jaw to his ear where she paused.

"I think you are absolutely beautiful." She whispered in his ear and then lightly nipped at his earlobe. That earned her a shudder and then Kylo was moving beneath her again and his hand was reaching for the zipper at her neck. He pulled the dress off over her head and she returned the favor by working open the buttons of his shirt. His skin was smooth and pale with hard lines of muscles underneath. He rolled and flipped her so that she was now on her back and he was over her.

"My turn," he said with a smug smile and began to kiss her jaw, that electric spot under her ear, and down her neck. She moaned and squirmed beneath him, trying to pull him down on top of her. He held firm and ran his tongue lightly across her collar bone. She took in a sharp breath when his attention shifted to between her breasts and his hands moved even lower still. She shifted again and wrapped her legs around his hips, trying again to pull him down to where she wanted him. She could feel his hardness pressed against her for the briefest of moments.

"Not so fast," Kylo said, looking into her face with burning eyes, "I'm going to take my time." And then he was kissing her again, this time even lower.


	7. Voicemails

_Author's note_: _Hi readers! I'm sorry it look me so long to get back to this story, you know how life goes.._. _I have every intention to finish this, hopefully before the end of the year. Thank you to everyone who has left me encouragement & kind words._

Chapter Seven

Voicemails

Ray awoke the next morning with Kylo's arms around her. She expected to feel a little shy and awkward in the light of day because of how fast they had moved together on their first real date, but she actually felt completely comfortable and safe. She turned in his arms to face him and he tightened his grip on her, even though he was still asleep. Ray smiled and lightly cupped his warm cheek with her hand, her thumb smoothing over his scar.

Kylo opened one eye slightly and peeked at her beneath his dark lashes. "Good morning," he murmured, pressing his lips into her hair.

"Good morning," she said as she snuggled closer into him, resting her cheek against his solid chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart as he brushed his long, slender fingers through her hair. They lay together in silence, just soaking in each other's presence. Finally, Kylo moved to sit up and poked her in the side, right above her hip, making her jump. "Breakfast?" She nodded enthusiastically and sat up, the blanket falling down around her waist, exposing her breasts.

"Erm, do you have a shirt I could borrow?" She asked a little shyly, pulling the covers back up and tucking it under her arms to hold it in place. He grinned at her and got out of bed, walking over to a dresser in only his knickers. She watched him, smiling, and admired the broad lines of his shoulders, his strong arms, and his smooth pale skin. He pulled on a pair of joggers and a simple dark shirt before coming back to the bed with a similarly colored shirt for her. He leaned over to kiss her, as he placed the shirt in her lap, one hand slipping under the blanket to cup her breast and lightly run his thumb over her nipple. She gasped a little as a warm heat reignited deep within her and kissed him back more firmly.

He pulled away smiling. "Come to the kitchen whenever you're ready." When he had left the room, she fell back against the pillow. She was grinning widely without even realizing it. Her mind ran over the events of night before, from the embarrassing café conversation, to their dinner filled with laughter and wine, to the steamy hours in bed, exploring each other's bodies. Everything was moving quickly, but at the same time she felt she had known him forever and felt a connection with him that she couldn't quite put into words. She slid out of bed and pulled the shirt over her head. It was large on her and fell halfway down her thighs. She peeked out of the doorway, trying to remember where the bathroom was in this maze of a flat.

Rey padded quietly into the kitchen, taking in the scent of caramelizing sugar, cinnamon, and bacon. She had freshened up as best she could, finding a bottle of mouthwash in his cabinet and washing her face. Kylo's back was to her as he leaned over the stove, flipping over something in a pan. She slid onto a barstool at the kitchen island and watched him cook. She knew from their cooking "dates" that he knew his way around the kitchen, but it was really fun to watch him move around so deftly. He poured two tall glasses of orange juice and slid one over to her. She took a large sip and regretted it as mixed with the lingering taste of mouthwash she had just used. The second sip went down better. Kylo was placing a plate of French toast and bacon in front of her. It smelled delicious and she didn't even wait for the syrup before taking a bite.

"This is SO bloody good!" She gushed after taking another sip of orange juice. "Thank you for cooking me breakfast."

The tips of his ears turned pink and he ducked his head and murmured thanks between his bite of food.

"So..." he cleared his throat and started again. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I really hadn't made any yet. Poe will be home tomorrow, but today is free. I was probably just going to spend it cuddled up with Chewie and reading my new book. Oh, Chewie!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I actually need to stop in and check on her soon." Kylo's face fell a bit, so she hurried on. "You can come with me... if you'd like."

* * *

Kylo instantly cheered, although he tried to keep his face neutral as he answered. "Well, you know I'm not a fan of cats, but I am willing to give Chewie a chance." He was relieved that she didn't seem to want their time together to end yet either. "Interesting name by the way, where did you come up with that?"

"Well, I found her during of my scavenging trips outside the city when she was a really small kitten. I took her home and planned on taking her to a shelter or finding her a new home, but I got attached really fast," Rey laughed. "She was a crazy little fluffball and she chewed on everything in my flat. My shoelaces, the curtains, blankets, pillows and could completely tear apart toy mice in no time. I was calling her my little Chewy Monster and it just stuck."

"That's very adorable," he said grinning teasingly at her.

His phone that was sitting on the counter between their plates suddenly lit up and started buzzing, sending vibrations through the marble. His grin faded as he read the name in the incoming call. Leila Organa. He quickly moved to decline the call and switched it to silent.

"You can take that if you want," Rey told him as she got up and started clearing their plates.

"No, I don't need to," he said, glancing back at the phone to see a voicemail notification pop up. There must have been something in his voice because he looked at Rey to see her standing at the sink with her eyebrows raised at him questioningly. "It's just my mother," he blurted without thinking.

"Oh?" Rey asked over the noise of the sink as she washed one of their dishes. "You don't want to talk to her?"

He took a deep breath and then let it out. "We... don't really have the best relationship, he began, faltering over the words. He looked over at her and she studied his face, but said nothing. "It's complicated," he declared vaguely as he looked down at this hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" He said in a harsher tone than he meant to. "Not yet..." he added, trying to soften the words. He looked back at her, but she had her eyes on the plate she was drying.

"Okay, but just know that you can tell me anything," Rey said as she put down the dish and walked around the counter to stand beside him. With him still sitting on the barstool and her standing, they could see perfectly eye to eye. He reached out for her and pulled her in between his legs, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back and playfully tugged his long hair.

"Ready to go meet the best cat ever?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

Rey glanced over at Kylo as he drove. He had one had on the wheel, the other was on her thigh and his fingers absentmindedly drew patterns on her skin. She lightly drew her hand up his arm, from his wrist to the inside of his elbow. His skin was smooth and soft, but he had hard muscles underneath. Ever since his mom had called, he seemed withdrawn and his face looked closed off and... haunted? He looked more like the faculty photo Finn had found of him online. She didn't want to press him, but it was clear something was troubling him. It made her want to hold him and comfort him and cast away whatever dark cloud he had over him.

By the time they got to her flat, Rey had been able to slowly start pulling Kylo out of his dark mood. He held her hand as they walked up to her flat door. She tried to picture what state she had left everything before their date. She was generally a pretty tidy person, but she had been in a rush when she left and hadn't expected company. There was also the small detail that she obviously was not as well off as Kylo was and her furniture and decor really showed that.

She pushed open the door and they were immediately greeted by Chewie, who jumped off the couch, meowing loudly at Rey. She rarely left Chewie alone overnight. Rey hadn't been certain how their date would go the night before, but she had enough foresight to leave out extra food in Chewie's bowl, just in case she wasn't back in time for breakfast. It appeared the cat hadn't rationed her food, had emptied the bowl, and was still demanding a second breakfast portion.

"Hey Chewie!" Rey enthused, bending down to scoop her up and cradle her in her arms. She turned to face Kylo, who appeared to be suspiciously eyeing her pet. She lifted one of Chewie's fluffy paws and moved it in a waving motion at Kylo. "This is Kylo, he doesn't like cats so you need to be your most charming self to win him over," she told the cat in a mock whisper. This earned her a smile from Kylo.

She put Chewie down and moved to give her a little scoop of food, just to mollify her. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Rey asked. Kylo shook his head and gestured that she should go on. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable. You can turn on the tele if you'd like," she said as she turned to head down the hall.

* * *

With Rey gone, Kylo looked around the apartment and made his way over to the couch. He saw a novel lying on the coffee table and picked it up to read the back cover. He never considered himself a romantic, but Rey obviously was, if you went by this book's synopsis. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone, his finger hovering over the voicemail. He had a total of 5 from his mother since had started calling him recently. The dread that had settled in his stomach when he saw her call earlier resurfaced, even heavier this time and making him feel sick. He quickly pressed play and brought his phone up to his ear before he could change his mind.

"Hi Kylo, it's... me again. I know how we left things off, but I have something very important that I need to talk to you about. _Please _call me back soon... I love you."

He let his hand holding the phone drop to his side. Her voice and her words were still in his ears. He felt a wave of grief and guilt hit him so hard that he bent over and buried his face in his hands. He sat motionless as memories that he had tried to bury deep, were clawing their way painfully to the surface.

A questioning chirp of a meow at his elbow temporarily broke him out of his struggle. He turned his face to see Chewie, sitting a few feet away from him on the couch. She had large green eyes, pupils huge as she stared at him. Kylo reached out a little tentatively and pointed his index finger towards her face, figuring she might want to smell him like a dog would. She did lean forward, her long whiskers tickling him as she examined his hand. Without warning the cat suddenly deemed him not a threat and vigorously rubbed her whole head against his hand. This startled Kylo and he quickly snatched his hand back. Laugher behind him made his face hot as he turned to see Rey.

Her hair was still wet, hanging in curly tendrils around her face. She had put on jeans and a simple black tank top, but he thought she had never looked better. He told her as much and her face blushed to match his. There, now they were even.

"I'm almost done, let me just dry my hair and throw on a sweater. I think she really likes you," Rey told him with a wink as she left him once more.

Alone again, save the now purring furball beside him, his stomach gave a lurch. He ran a hand roughly across his face and shoved his phone back into his pocket. It didn't matter. He was having the best weekend of his life and he wasn't going to let himself think about this now. He appraised Chewie and carefully brought his hand up to pet her head. She rubbed against it and let out another loud purr. He smiled and deposited a well received scratch under her chin.


End file.
